


Limbo Interludes

by dhapin



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some very short vignettes.  Figure these stories don't fit in with my What to do about Magik series.  Plus they are rather snippets that I have not been able to flesh out as a full story.  </p><p>Likely the stories will be in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo Interludes

**Part 1a: Danger dialogs**

 

 _"Why's Jeanie always so girly girly with you"?_ Asked Logan as he slashed at Illyana with the claws from his right hand.

 

They were in the danger room at the relocated Jean Grey School, current zip code 66666 (Limbo). Illyana jerked her head back to avoid the claws, then swung her sword in a half circle causing Logan to back off.

 

An hour ago they had been watching the Hulk trial of Hawkeye on TV (Civil War II, issue 3).

 

_"She was my student and before that Kitty's student. There were not any strong woman in her past. We... Well she doesn't have to put on a brave face with me due to... some history we have together"._

Logan pinned Illyana's sword with both sets of claws and kicked. Illyana vanished in a teleportation disk and Logan instead received a kick to the small of his back.

 

 _"Nasty girl, right nasty trick that is"._ Was his comment as he rolled with the kick and came up facing her. He recalled various foes vanishing into those disks never to be seen again, best always to keep that in mind.

 

Illyana just had a devil may care grin as she attacked.

 

Flaming pain in my ass was Logan's thought as he blocked. Since when did I become the stable one? Girl is right nasty and one of Storm's go to people for close combat. Swear she likes a fight more then I do and kills with no hesitation at all.

 

Not the Illyana he remembered (and who had died). This one... this one was a handful.

 

Shit! Make that several handfuls.

 

 

**Part 1b: A conversations in passing**

 

_"Do you think Storm knows where we are"?_

_"We have the proper shielding, but if Illyana is motivated then that means nothing"._

_"How so"?_

 

_"Magic and time travel. Just because she gives the appearance of not caring about some things does not mean she does not. I was on the Extinction team with her back in Utopia and lived with her for a time at the New Xavier school. She is not the child I was once the headmaster of"._

_"If she knows then won't she tell Storm"?_

_"Illyana's decision making process is... not fully understood. I suspect she is taking into account things that we don't know about. Or that she wants to... well not know. Knowing the future and being able to reshape it to her desires was rather damaging to her. It is not hard to notice that she appears to be very deliberately avoiding doing that"._

_"That does tend to make one wonder about Ulysses in regards to her"._

_"Yes... it would be interesting, in that academic kind of way, to see who's vision would be more... acute"._

_"Hmmm, wonder what would happen if he had a bad vision about her"?_

_"Likely his death would be my guess"._

_"How... inconvenient for the Inhumans"._

_"Hmmm, yes. How... inconvenient"._

_"Why didn't she take up with you instead of Storm"?_

_"I have always found it hard to grasp slippery blades. We both tend to... not follow orders well. Storm is better equipped to manage her"._


End file.
